Rise of Rakine Cerivian
by The True Wild Thing
Summary: This is the story following Rakine on his adventures before he trains Darth Venison (rated T for swearing and violence)
1. Chapter 1

Rakine opened his green eyes as Karus walked in.

"Master Yoshi has sent for us," he says

Rakine stands and says, "All right, let's go"

Rakine Cerivian is currently 19 years old with smooth features and a strong, lean body. His green eyes show his intelligence while his life tells of his brutality, his remorse, his story… this is the rise of the mandalorian from house Fett. He is currently studying to be a Jedi with his friend, Karus. Their master is Yoshi Ralf-Elan and, under his mentorship, are almost Knights of the Republic.

The clone troopers assigned to both Rakine and Karus begin to form ranks around them as they leave the meditation area Rakine was in.

"Relax guys," He says "You don't need to form ranks unless a senator passes us."

Commander Dilo, a long time friend of Rakine responds with a curt nod and signals his squad to disperse around the two padawans as Rakine and Karus head towards the Jedi Temple where the younglings and other padawans train, while the knights receive orders from the Jedi counsel on the top level.

The Commander accompanies them up the steps of the temple, and then turns as his communicator sounds off.

"—Order 66" is all Rakine can hear as the hooded figure on the communicator winks out of sight after the Commander says, "As you wish" and he faces the Padawans with his blaster drawn and pointed at Rakine, "Sorry sirs." Is all the Commander says as he and his squad open fire on them both.

Rakine reacts quickly, drawing his blue-bladed saber and deflects most of the shots directed at them. When he tries to reason with them, they ignore him. He swiftly cuts through all 32 squad mates with great remorse, knowing nothing could be done to save those of his clan. By the time the gruesome job is finished, Rakine has caught a bolt in his right shoulder and a graze on his left calf, standing among the dead soldiers. Karus had frozen in fear when the troopers fired upon him, and when Rakine turned to face him, he had vanished.

"Karus!" he calls out as he enters the temple, looking from left to right, his eyes scanning for places his friend could have hidden. In the distance, he can see a tall hooded figure standing before a group of younglings, "Master Skywalker? What's happening?" one of the younglings ask. The hooded figure, now known to be Anakin, doesn't answer but draws a blue-bladed light saber and begins cutting the younglings down.

Rakine gasps as he feels all of the lives escaping as the blue blade passes through them. He quickly takes cover behind a pillar, feeling great amounts of anger, fear, and hate. Instead of shying from them, he lets them take over. Once the screaming stops, he can hear footsteps walking down the hall towards him, the murder pauses a few measly feet from him and looks at him, his yellow eyes meeting Rakine's, then he continues walking. Rakine could see his reflection in the pools of blood as he walked towards the slaughter, seeing a pair of reddish-orange eyes looking back up at him, he slows his breathing and the eyes slowly fade to a dull color indiscernible in the blood.

Rakine begins to make his way to the top of the temple, saving as many younglings as he can, finding only corpses. Once he gets to the top, he blocks the orange blade of his master as he swings at Rakine's head; he lets out a growl of irritation and yells "Master!"

Master Yoshi stops for a moment to see who he attacked, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He glances around behind Rakine, "Where is Karus?"

"I'm not sure… he was behind me when Dilo attacked me, Karus froze in fear then left by what I could tell."

Master Elan nods and looks closely at the apprentice and notices his eyes, "What happened to your eyes? They seem brighter than before." Rakine looks away for a moment before focusing back on Yoshi.

"I... I watched as the younglings were killed and…" is all he can say before a quiet sob emits from his dry throat. Yoshi puts his hand on his shoulder and tries to convince him that this is normal. Rakine shrugs off his master's hand and moves towards the window; he knows what happened to him and he knows he must control it or it will destroy him.

"I have to leave master; I don't know when I'll be back but I have to do this alone."

Yoshi is quiet for a long time before he says something truly chilling… he gives him a warning from his own experience, "Don't steal power from others, remember my words and you shall do fine." The realization dawns on him as he wheels around, but his former master isn't standing there anymore.

 **So, this is the beginning of Rakine's adventures. For those of you who don't know, this ties into Darth Venison's story line by my friend YOSHIGAMINGFTW**


	2. Chapter 2

Rakine slowly turned back around and made his way through the temple, arriving in the hangar, only to find a ship prepped for launch.

As he approached carefully, he could here very quiet whining and mutters coming from under someone's breathe. He recognizes the voice almost instantly.

It's Karus.

"Hey." He whispers as Karus whirls around with a yelp as he throws his lightsaber at Rakine. He catches with ease and an irritated sigh as he tosses it back to him. Karus catches it with a mumbled sorry before passing out. Rakine carefully slides him into a seat and uses the force to connect the straps as he sat in the pilot's seat and started the customary ship used for missions.

Karus woke up as they had exited lightspeed over the jungle moon of Yavin IV, Rakine began bringing the ship to land at the old temple complex, remnants of a time long since past. Karus sleepily undid the straps that held to the co-pilot's seat.

"I… I can't believe it." He pauses for a moment with a slack face before turning quickly to Rakine, "Do you know if Master Yoshi made it out?" he asks in a way that shows true worry and hope in the same sentence.

Rakine nods as the ship lands and he reaches up to flip the various switches that turn the craft off and winces as the shot he took in the shoulder screams at him in the form of intense pain. He pushes away the thought that there is a cauterized hole burned into his shoulder. He opens the sliding glass cover of the ship before hopping out and wincing in pain as the seared skim of a bolt reminds him of the battle.

Karus looks around as Rakine walks quietly into one of the old buildings as he passes some of the shocked members of the alliance at seeing him walk by.

"Why are we here?" Karus asks as he runs after him, dully noting the various people staring at them. Rakine walks up to the man that runs the communications outpost, the man slowly turns toward him, "What… Why?" is all he can get off before Rakine cuts him off and orders him to send a signal on the secret frequencies before turning back to Karus.

"We came here because it is one of the only places that the counselor doesn't know about. I have a feeling it was him that ordered it; I also have a feeling that the council knew about the chips that had been placed in their heads, at least Master Kenobi noticed and made a backup plan." He turns around as the COMMS officer asks him what to send out, Rakine tells him to send a message that this is a safe place made by Master Kenobi.

Karus nods slowly as he watches the COMMS officer speak clearly and slowly into the machine after he set the proper parameters for the signal. Rakine brushes past him as he makes his way towards the doctor on this outpost.

Once he gets there, he informs the Twi'lek nurse that he has been shot in the shoulder and calve. He sits stature still as she works on his shoulder, his eyes closed while Karus sits near him. Neither of them make a noise or any indication of talking while Rakine meditates on the matters that he has seen and done in the past four hours.

The nurse informs him that he is all done, he nods and doesn't move. He can feel the artificial flesh begin to assimilate into the cavity that was created and the tight bandage that covers the graze on his leg. He comes to a quiet realization that he needs to become more powerful to defeat this plague that inhabits the force… to do this, he may need to come to teaching that were previously forbidden to him.


End file.
